


Time for us to realize

by VVVirus045



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Out of Character, Roommates, Rough Sex, Shiki Misaki & Eri mentioned only, Sweet Ending, questioning Neku
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVVirus045/pseuds/VVVirus045
Summary: Neku Sakuraba es un estudiante debajo del promedio en su universidad. Su compañero de cuarto, por lo contrario, es a quien todos envidian y es el chico más reclamado de la escuela.¿Qué pasará si Joshua se mete con temas personales en los que no debería entrometerse?
Relationships: Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya/Sakuraba Neku
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Time for us to realize

**Author's Note:**

> Alguien escribiendo TWEWY en Español en 2020!!?? La verdad es que Joshua y Neku me ponen muy soft, así que creí que sería hora de escribir algo es ambos antes de seguir con mi vida.

Las calles del barrio de Shibuya estaban siempre llenas de gente, sin importar la situación ni la hora del día. Como es de esperarse de tal enorme aglomeración de personas, el ruido es un elemento esencial para la región, un componente importante del ambiente tan carismático del lugar.

En la mañana de aquel especifico día, los cielos fueron pintados por una gama de colores grisáceos, y tiempo después, la lluvia comenzó a caer a montones, dándole a aquella área de Tokio una vista nueva gracias a las coloridas sombrillas que adornaban las cabezas de los peatones y una perfecta sinfonía al caer las gotas de agua sobre cualquier superficie en la que se le diera la oportunidad de aterrizar.

Y por aquellas calles, rondaba un chico de delgada complexión. De su hombro colgaba una bolsa de color negro con sus partencias de la universidad y la mano de dicho brazo sostenía una sombrilla del mismo color oscuro con fuerza, como si el leve viento fuera a arrebátasela de las manos en cualquier instante. Pero, sobre todo, dicho joven portaba sobre sus orejas sonrosadas por el frio y sobre su pelirroja cabellera un par de auriculares de un tono morado frío, que lo protegían de escuchar el terrible bullicio del exterior, aquel que le provocaba la peor de las migrañas en una dosis diaria.

El chico era bastante común. Iba a la universidad todas las mañanas, tomaba sus horarios, pasaba la tarde en múltiples tiendas de Shibuya con su pequeño grupo de amistades y luego regresaba a su apartamento, donde tendría que hacer sus deberes escolares para luego dormir y repetir la rutina una y otra vez, sin un aparente final.

Para ser sinceros, las cosas no siempre fueron así. Antes de su segundo año de la universidad que actualmente cursaba su vida era la más vil pesadilla de todas. Residía a una hora de camino de su instituto y trasladarse con sus delgadas piernas no lo hacía mucho más fácil; Sus problemas como persona antisocial y tendencias frías no le facilitaban hacer amigos, por lo cual pasaba la mayoría del tiempo solo, dibujando en cuadernos todo el día en vez de poner atención en clases, y eso tambien le dificultaba sus calificaciones.

Al menos eso había cambiado. Decidió buscar a alguien que quisiese dividir la renta de algún apartamento en un barrio cercano a Shibuya, que a su vez estuviese cerca de su campus, y no fue difícil encontrarlo.

El pelirrojo, desesperado por ingresar a las comodidades de su hogar sin hacer mucho escándalo, buscó por su llavero con el fin de encontrar la llave que abriría la cerradura superior, la única que se encontraba cerrada a esta hora del día.

Y no fue fácil abrirla. El joven trató de reposar su sombrilla sobre su hombro para despejar una de sus manos sin tener que dejar su termo de café sobre el piso mojado del pasillo, pero todo comenzó a sonar como una mala idea de repente, pues la mochila del chico comenzó a deslizarse por su brazo, los libros que contenía amenazando con caer al suelo. Ahora era su tarea evitar que sus cuadernos cayeran, que la sombrilla se resbalara y que su bebida con cafeína no se fuera a derramar, todo esto mientras entre sus temblorosas manos sostenía la llave y se encontraba activamente tratando de abrir la cerradura. _¿Qué estaba haciendo el inútil al otro lado de la puerta?_ Se preguntaba el de ojos azules, frustrado de no poder entrar a su propia casa.

El repentino ruido de las llaves rozando entre sí alarmó al joven rubio que se encontraba bebiendo de forma tranquila su taza de té dentro de la sala. ¿Cuál era la causa del ruido? no fue duda suya, pues él sabía perfectamente que su compañero de cuarto acostumbraba a llegar a dichas horas de la tarde al pequeño lugar que compartían. No fue fácil al principio tener a dos personalidades tan distintas coexistir en un espacio tan reducido, pero tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo tuvieron que acostumbrarse al cambio.

El de cenizos cabellos dio una leve risita, sabiendo bien que el joven estaba teniendo problemas con abrir la puerta. Una parte de él quería abrirla por él para ser buena persona, mientras otra parte de él le rogaba que lo dejase sufrir un poco más.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el portón abriéndose abruptamente de una patada, dejando ver a una figura delgada por unos segundos cuando esta misma cayó al suelo, tirando una bolsa, una sobrilla mojada y dejando derramar unos cuantos sorbos de café por el piso blanco.

**—** **Hola, Neku** **—** dijo el joven que consumía té sentado en el sofá, delicadamente dirigiendo el control remoto hacia la televisión y apagándola de forma agraciada mientras una risita burlona salía de su boca, no queriendo carcajear ruidosamente por toda la escena que acababa de ocurrir delante de sus ojos, después de todo, el ojizarco no dejaría que pisaran su orgullo de esa forma.

**— Lo que sea —** se escuchó al muchacho de los auriculares murmurar de forma baja, con un tono cortante sin querer mirar al otro individuo a los ojos. **— Ahora ven y ayúdame _, Yoshiya_ — **escupió de forma venenosa aquel nombre.

**— ¿Quién dice que debería hacerlo, _Sakuraba_? — **El chico soltó de forma desafiante a la vez que juguetón, con un tono que solamente su voz era capaz de lograr. Fue ahí cuando miradas azul y morada cruzaron sus caminos. El rubio no pudo hacer más que quitar sus ojos amatista de los zafiro con rapidez, produciendo una sonrisa que no podía significar nada más que problemas **— Tú sabes cómo debes llamarme si quieres que siquiera piense en ayudarte —** soltó una vez más, manteniendo esa sonrisa traviesa, esperando a que el de auriculares supiera que debía hacer.

**— _Joshua_ —** Neku pronuncio entre dientes, girando los ojos con enfado.

**— Así se dice, Neku~ —** Ronroneó el otro, haciendo que Sakuraba bufara mientras sentía al rubio acercársele para ayudarle con sus cosas y asistirlo a la hora de levantarse del suelo que ahora se encontraba pegajoso. Ambos vivían de hacerle la vida imposible al otro. El pelirrojo disfrutaba de ignorar a su compañero para hacerlo enfadar, mientras que el opuesto encontraba placer en molestarlo con nombres lindos, o haciéndolo sentir incomodo, pues nada rompía más su espacio personal que eso.

Despues de la pequeña caída del de ojos azules, dicho hombre se preparó otra taza de café y se sentó para hacer sus tareas en el sillón de la sala, donde su compañero de cuarto estaba sentado hace breves momentos, antes de levantarse a asistirlo. Joshua, por su lado, se quedó de pie junto a un estante cercano, admirando al otro en busca de un tema de conversación que lo volvería loco, de la mala forma, eso era.

**— Mmm, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Shiki, Neku? —** Suspiró mientras rondaba la sala en un lugar cómodo donde sentarse. Ya que lo miraba, el asiento _justo_ al lado del otro se veía perfecto para mantenerlo calientito en la tarde tan fría.

**— ¿Qué te importa? —** Soltó seco, poniendo toda su atención en su teléfono, tratando de ignorar las implicaciones que Joshua le hacía. Después de todo, mucha gente del campus sabía que el ojizarco tenía una cosa por la chica de lentes y cabello castaño.

**— Mmm, que actitud traes hoy _, querido_ —** Molestó, sentándose en el sillón junto a su compañero de cuarto y subiendo sus pies descalzos a la mesa de café, imitando así la pose exacta del joven Sakuraba. **— Solo lo digo porque he oído que Shiki y Eri están juntas~ —** Eso ultimo lo dice con cierto tono de maldad. El pelirrojo no puede poner su dedo sobre la intención, pero se da la idea que sabe que algo está mal.

**— ¿y por qué no lo estarían? Son amigas después de todo… —** Dice en un tono bajo, manteniendo su careta fría, pero en el interior, levemente consternado por la expresión que el rubio tenía pintada por toda la cara, si estaba sonriéndose de esa manera debía de haber algo mal con esta conversación.

**— Neku, querido, creo que no me estás entendiendo bien —** Susurra en el oído del Neku, quien por reacción natural tiembla gracias al escalofrío que el aliento del otro le causa en su fría piel. **— Están saliendo como _pareja_ —** suelta una risilla, por ahí. Pero al opuesto no le estaba causando nada de gracia.

**— Oh. —** Fue lo único que dijo. El cuarto calló en un silencio total, en el cual ni siquiera el joven Kiryu se atrevía a hablar, tal vez había llegado muy lejos y aunque no lo parecía, le importaba mucho su compañero de cuarto, incluso si amaba molestarlo.

Joshua sacudió esos pensamientos de su mente, sabía que el ojizarco podría contenerse, ni siquiera derramaría una lágrima. Tal vez se encerraría en su cuarto, escuchando música por sus audífonos en un volumen tan alto que no sería capaz de escuchar correctamente por unos cuantos días. Pero, ¿sería él una mala persona si se sentía feliz por la desgracia de Neku? Estaba feliz por ambas chicas, pero lo estaba aún más porque él otro sufría. Y eso no hacía nada más que atraer una calidez a su abdomen bajo, no había forma de que Yoshiya se resistiera a seguir molestándolo.

**— ¿Algún problema? —** se mofó de él, conteniendo sus suaves risillas, mientras veía como el pelirrojo se encontraba estático, con los ojos pegados al teléfono.

**— Ninguno —** Él lo sabía. Sabía que el de ojos morados sabía sobre su enamoramiento con Shiki. Era algo que muchos sabían, pero especialmente que él lo supiera le hervía la sangre. Suspiró como medio para relajar su cuerpo, no iba a golpear al otro chico, esa fase ya había pasado.

**— Te ves… afligido, por poco decir —** Joshua fingió una cara de lastima, haciendo que la paciencia del otro se acabara de poco en poco, como una bomba de tiempo que explotaría en cualquier momento, y a Joshua le encantaba jugar a adivinar cuando lo haría. **— ¿Oh? ¿Acaso ella te gustaba? No sabía que te gustaban las calladas~ —** rio una vez más, cuando sintió al chico opuesto removerse a un lado suyo, tenso bajo el peso de sus palabras crueles.

**— ¡Cállate! Haces mucho ruido —** Gritó de la forma más controlada que pudo, cubriendo sus oídos aún más, aunque no había necesidad desde que sus auriculares aun reposaban sobre su cabeza. El rubio se exaltó ligeramente, pero después de un rato solo pudo encogerse de hombros y seguir con su juego, lo estaba encontrando divertido.

**— ¿Mmm, yo? Yo no soy quien está gritando, pero si es lo que quieres, me callaré —** Se levantó del sillón en el que ambos estaban reposando hace algunos momentos y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, fingiendo desinterés. **—Siempre y cuando, tu tambien te calles, tengo tareas que hacer —** posó su dedo índice sobre sus regordetes labios en señal de que hiciera silencio y guiñó de forma coqueta, para luego darse la vuelta y recargarse momentáneamente sobre el marco de la puerta que llevaba a su habitación recorriéndolo con sus dedos finamente, haciéndole saber que estaría ahí y no planeaba salir.

**— Cállame… —** susurró con enfado el joven Sakuraba, de brazos cruzados y con una expresión de enojo. Sabía que gritar no era la mejor forma de regular su ira, pero ¿era a él de culpar? El rubio no dejaba de molestarlo.

**— ¿Qué dijiste, Neku? —** El de ojos morados había escuchado perfectamente, de nuevo, era uno de sus trucos mentales, y tenía ya una idea interesante de llevar acabo.

**— Nada —** se cruzó de brazos, bufando específicamente sabiendo que el opuesto lo había oído decir que lo callara. Pero lo que no sabía es que estaba subestimando el poder que Joshua tenía.

**— ¿Qué te calle, dices? —** Joshua voltea a verlo a los ojos desde la distancia, la intensidad de violeta contrastaba con el del azul, en algún tipo de duelo. Comenzó a caminar de regreso con dirección al pelirrojo, con sus ojos aún anclados a los otros **— Hubieras dicho eso antes —** se sonrió coqueto, antes de tomar a la fuerza el mentón del menor y estrellar sus labios gruesos con los otros.

**— ¿¡HMMP!? —** El movimiento fue tan repentino e inesperado que Neku se sorprendió genuinamente de la situación cuando sintió el calor de un par de labios que no era el suyo, si no el del rubio que tenía enfrente, y no pudo detenerlo. Definitivamente sus labios estarían moreteados después del tremendo choque que dieron. Una vez el de cabellos anaranjados pudo sentir la falta de aire, se separó **— ¡Yoshiya!, ¿¡QUÉ RAYOS!? —** gritó de forma fuerte y clara, pero eso solo le dio la oportunidad al de ojos morados de envolverlo en otro beso, metiendo su lengua a la cavidad bucal del otro y explorándola ilimitadamente por unos minutos. Cuando la realización llegó a su cabeza, lo tomó por los hombros, arrugando levemente la camisa blanca del otro hombre y lo empujó lejos de él **— Aléjate de mí —** soltó venenoso, quitándose a Joshua de encima, sin notar el aparente bulto que comenzaba a ganar volumen entre sus piernas.

**— Si tú lo pides, lo haré —** Susurró el de cabellos cenizos, presumiendo el hilo de saliva de Neku que colgaba de su mentón como si fuese un accesorio de la más digna colección de moda, solamente para volver a su cuarto y está vez advirtiendo por última vez más al otro **— Pero no vengas rogándome cuándo no te sepas quitar _ese_ problema de encima~ —** Relamió sus labios al enfatizar dicha palabra y cerró la puerta de su habitación, no queriendo tener que lidiar con un Neku que estaba verdaderamente enojado por ahora.

La relación de Neku y Joshua era así de vez en cuando. En momentos eran muy unidos, al otro una gran pelea estallaba y al siguiente estaban comiendo helado de sal marina juntos viendo el atardecer por la ventana. Y era así como al rubio le gustaba.

No entendía el porqué, pero había cierta necesidad de actuar con condescendencia hacía pelirrojo. No porque le agradaba que se enojará con él o porque lo odiaba, más como que lo _encendía_ mirarlo tan humillado y peleando por su orgullo de forma silenciosa. Por obvias razones, encontraba que quien sea que pudiese dominarlo verbalmente un ser superior, pues su naturaleza propia de por sí ya era dominante y segura. Neku era ese alguien. Y Joshua lo supo desde el primer día que comenzaron a vivir juntos. Había veces en las que ambos entraban en discusiones tan agresivas que el de ojos azules terminaba destruyendo verbalmente al rubio, lo hacía sentir tan pequeño e indefenso, y eso _le encantaba_. Una vez, el joven Sakuraba se enfadó tanto con él que su reacción más natural fue abofetear al mayor, tan fuerte que Kiryu estaba al borde de gemir en una mezcla de placer tanto como de dolor.

La situación con Neku era distinta. Él siempre fue alguien que se tuvo que adaptar al acoso que sufría en sus primeros años en la escuela. Esto lo volvió una persona tanto seca como defensiva, y hacer amigos no era para nada fácil. Cuando conoció a Joshua el mundo cambió ligeramente, sentía que aun que tenían diferencias, ambos se entendían, incluso cuando el rubio actuaba como un idiota de vez en cuando. Junto a Yoshiya, él se sentía que no importaba como era, alguien lo iba a necesitar ahí. Tanto, hasta el punto de que controlaba mucho sus respuestas y como reaccionaba a las burlas del mayor, que a este punto sabía que no eran nada más que eso, burlas, juegos. Pero había ocasiones en que los temas que el rubio tocaba eran muy sensibles, así que en esos casos se ocupaba de mantenerse callado, o si no el otro terminaría con una marca roja de su mano por todo el rostro de chico lindo que se llevaba a todos lados. El sentimiento de tener poder sobre él lo hacía sentirse importante, pero no era algo que ocurriera muy seguido.

Despues de que el de ojos color amatista se retirara de la sala de estar, el joven Sakuraba quedó solitario en su pequeña nube de alta confusión. Dudas atentaban en atormentarlo a él y a todo en lo que alguna vez creyó sobre el joven Kiryu, pero, por otro lado, su cuerpo lo amenazaba con una creciente erección que comenzaría a doler si no se deshacía de ella, nublando aquellos pensamientos de paranoia que deseaban caer bajo su atención.

**— Yo puedo quitarme esto solo, pervertido —** chistó algo frustrado y con la sangre hirviendo, susurrando para sí mismo, después de todo no era capaz de comprender como su cuerpo lo había traicionado de dicha manera. Después de todo, le gustaban las mujeres, ¿Cierto? No era homosexual, no podía serlo, y definitivamente no le gustaba Joshua ¿O sí? No. No podía. De todas formas, fue el otro quien decidió besarlo, no él.

Sonrojado hasta las orejas, frotó su mano sobre el bulto cubierto por sus shorts blancos, solo para darle un poco de estímulo. Su cuerpo reaccionó de forma rápida, enviando una onda de placer por su cuerpo entero, mordiendo su labio para no soltar algún ruido que se pudiera malinterpretar. Antes de proseguir, el chico observó certeramente todas las cerraduras de las puertas desde su asiento, solo para asegurarse que no interrumpirían las visitas o que Yoshiya no saldría de su habitación. Como era de esperar, estaban todas cerradas, y en caso de que el rubio quisiese salir, el ruido lo sacaría de sus pensamientos.

Estaba apenado de estar en esta situación. Tan caliente, pero a la vez tan frio, su nariz enterrada en el aroma y calidez de su propia bufanda, que a la vez cubría la parte inferior de su rostro sonrojado. Todo esto era culpa de Joshua, incluso si Neku trataba de convencerse que no lo era. Si Dios existía, estaba seguro de que le otorgaría _el poder de castigar al rubio_ la próxima vez que lo viera. Suspiró nuevamente, soplando lejos sus pensamientos y que así no le arruinaran la experiencia de masturbarse.

Lo hacía de vez en cuando, pero nunca se había sentido tan _diferente._ Se sentía expuesto y observado, a la vez que tan culpable. Tragó saliva, nuevamente queriendo deshacerse de los pensamientos innecesarios, en estos instantes solo necesitaba a la discreción y al placer de su lado.

Su mano izquierda fue directamente a su pantalones, desabrochándolos de forma lenta, como si cualquier movimiento en vano lo fuera a torturar. Su mano derecha, por lo tanto, baja la prenda a cierto nivel que no estorba en su trabajo, pero que si alguien llegara repentinamente sería capaz de subirlos de forma rápida. Todo mientras imaginaba el tacto de un suave par de manos recorriendo su cuerpo, tocándolo justo donde a él le gustaba.

Una vez su bragueta estaba abajo, ambas manos hicieron el esfuerzo de bajar el elástico de su ropa interior con cierta sensualidad, dejando que el miembro erecto del chico saliera a libertad después de un rato, la piel sintiéndose caliente contra el frío aire de la habitación.

Neku no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos, dándole a su sexo un leve apretón que le hizo sacar un suave jadeo de su boca, mordiendo su bufanda para retener los sonidos dentro de su cavidad bucal. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez? ¿Hace un par de semanas?, el pelirrojo ni siquiera quería pensarlo, solo quería sentir la electrizante sensación del placer envolver hasta su ultimo nervio, deseaba un poco de ese tacto que ya ni siquiera recordaba el intento de beso que Joshua le había plantado no hace mucho tiempo. Dios, probablemente ya incluso se había olvidado de que Shiki estaba saliendo con su mejor amiga, Eri. Todo se veía tan irrelevante comparado a la necesidad que sentía.

Comenzó a simular embestidas con su mano, dejándose envolver entre las capas de placer momentáneo que sentía, mantener sus ojos cerrados tambien era de utilidad, pues dejaba que su mente volara salvaje, haciéndolo imaginar el mismo par de manos de antes, tocándolo y anhelándolo en un deseo carnal insaciable ¿Shiki? Ni el mismo Neku lo sabía, podría incluso ser Beat y al ojizarco no podía importarle menos, siempre y cuando lo hicieran sentir bien, después de todo era solo fantasía.

Dejándose llevar por dichas imágenes mentales, el joven Sakuraba comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos. Sus sienes y su espalda lentamente recolectaban gotas de sudor que refrescaban la ruda piel del chico de ojos azules. Ondas y ondas de placer electrocutaban su cuerpo de la forma más deleitable posible, orillando al joven a apresurarse aún más.

Todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron por esos instantes, solo deseando el dulce tacto de las manos de alguien que no fueran las suyas, alguna fuente de calor que pudiese darle el mismo placer que el esperaba de sus propias manos y experiencia.

Unos minutos después, el muchacho estaba al borde del orgasmo. Sus ojos se cerraron aún más con un poco de fuerza, no queriendo perder la concentración en un momento como este. En su cabeza, solo existía él y la pasajera sensación del placer. Pero a la distancia, el leve sonido del pomo de una puerta abriéndose se hizo presente.

**— Okay, Neku, lo siento, no debí haberte di- —** El joven Yoshiya ni siquiera terminó sus palabras de disculpa cuando la vida le restregó en el rostro una escena que nunca había estado esperando. Los colores se le subieron rápido a la cara, haciendo que su piel blanca y lechosa se tintara de un bello color granate con el paso de unos pocos segundo. Y su rostro no era el único lugar a donde la sangre había comenzado a fluir más de lo usual. El de ojos morados tragó saliva de forma nerviosa, no era exactamente lo que esperaba, pero era definitivamente algo. Y era mucho más grande de lo que imaginaba, tambien. No le era posible despegar sus orbes amatista de aquel vaivén de manos, era en cierto nivel hipnotizante.

El pelirrojo no se molestó ni siquiera en abrir los ojos al escuchar el ruido. Ahora que había escuchado parte de su voz sabía que era su compañero de cuarto, no podía importarle menos si le veía masturbarse o no, ya era muy tarde y fue el joven Kiryu quien había despertado esta sed en él, si la culpa era de alguien era del muchacho de cabellos cenizos.

Los movimientos se hicieron erráticos solo segundos después de la aparición de Joshua en la habitación, la mano derecha de Neku subía y bajaba de forma rápida, sus caderas empujando contra su mano en forma de profundizar sus imitaciones de embestidas. Estaba tan cerca y podía ya oler el dulce aroma del orgasmo tan peligrosamente cerca, que los movimientos solo aumentaron en velocidad, ya casi no quedaba tiempo.

Entonces, _eso_ pasó.

Un gemido moderadamente alto se escuchó por la habitación, Neku abría su ojo derecho de forma seductora y lenta para mirar a su compañero de cuarto, que estaba temblando con deseo al observarlo. Pero el contacto visual no duró mucho, pues no momentos después, la atención de aquellos ojos amatista cambió de lugar para admirar aquellas ligas gruesas de semen que se disparaban del miembro del pelirrojo.

El mayor no pudo hacer nada mejor que darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar incómodamente hasta la puerta de su habitación, muerto de la pena por todo lo que había causado. Neku sintió una pizca de adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, era ahora o nunca se iba a quitar las ganas de encima. Tanto, que una nueva erección comenzó a formarse bajo su mirada.

**— Regresa aquí en este instante, _Yoshiya_ — **La voz del joven Sakuraba retumbó en los oídos del otro como si de un tambor ruidoso se tratase. Sus frases salían rasposas y entrecortadas, pero era lo último que le interesaba al ojizarco. Escuchar su nombre dicho de aquella forma solo empujó a Joshua un poco más en dirección a la locura total. **— Tu lo causas, tú lo arreglas —** expresó un poco más calmado y frío el menor, Caminando hacía a él sin pena alguna y tomando al otro chico de la cabellera ceniza por la muñeca y sentándolo sobre su regazo, que ahora estaba ligeramente cubierto por su propia semilla.

Yoshiya quería estar enojado en estos instantes, defenderse de esta situación y regresar a su cuarto a deshacerse de su erección. Pero la forma en la que Neku le estaba hablando lo estaba volviendo loco, no podía negarse a recibir tal miembro por su agujero y tragarlo completo, que lo rellenasen de aquella sustancia espesa y caliente. Ya no era una conversación de forma desinteresada o casual, le estaba comandando explícitamente que se deshiciera de la nueva erección creciente del pelirrojo.

El mayor hizo lo mejor para no parecer en pánico, y tiró una sonrisa coqueta, relajando los músculos de su cuerpo para regresar a su actitud arrogante, que no se viera desesperado frente al otro, pero era difícil, pues aún estaba sentado en su regazo, con semen pegándose a sus pantalones grises y sintiendo como su erección cubierta y la erección desnuda del ojizarco se encontraban peligrosamente cerca.

**— Me porté muy mal contigo~ —** Fue lo único que vino a la mente de Joshua, en parte algo culpable por haber causado todo este desastre. **— ¿Deberías castigarme? —** expresó mientras lamía sus labios de forma sensual, queriendo probar un poco más del lado dominante del de cabellos anaranjados, tratando de sacudir un poco su timidez para dejar salir su faceta más adecuada para la situación.

**— Veo que lo comprendes, ¿eh? —** Neku respondió, estaba algo agitado pues no estaba acostumbrado a sentir que las cosas recaían sobre su poder. Pero ahora que lo hacían, no tendría piedad sobre el chico, no importaba si fuera hombre o no. Estaba desesperado y caliente. **— Vas a hacerme sentir bien, tu castigo será después ¿Entendido? —** escupió con un tono comandante, que incluso sorprendió al mismo joven Sakuraba, esto le estaba comenzando a agradar.

**— Si, _querido_ — **Soltó con burla el rubio, para ocultar un poco el miedo y el deseo que realmente le causaba. Cuando al pelirrojo no le agradó la forma en la que se le dirigió, se encargó de plantear una fuerte nalgada en su glúteo izquierdo, haciendo al de ojos amatistas tirar un chillido de dolor tanto como de placer. **— Neku-sama~ —** Se corrigió. Joshua nunca fue así de sumiso, el honorifico era tanto innecesario como extremadamente excitante, pero si ser sumiso significaba ser dominado de forma salvaje, eso era lo que más deseaba.

**— Eres una sucia perra, no es así ¿Yoshiya? —** Susurró condescendiente al oído del muchacho que tenía sobre sus piernas, pegando sus cuerpos poco a poco hasta que sus pechos agitados y aún cubiertos por prendas se tocaban. **— Me besas sin mi permiso y me observas sin siquiera dar de tu parte, un poco egoísta, si me lo dices —** al terminar esta frase, el de ojos azules mordió delicadamente el lóbulo de la oreja del mayor, sacándole un jadeo suave.

**— S-sí Neku-sama, soy tu perra sucia —** Suspiró el rubio, sintiendo su propia respiración agitándose y sus pantalones apretándole de forma que comenzaba a doler.

**— Arrodíllate, perra —** Soltó el ojizarco, quitándose el peso del otro de su regazo y abriendo las piernas lo suficiente para que el otro cupiese dentro de dicho espacio. Una vez el de ojos color morado se arrodilló frente a él, tomó su afilado mentón entre su dedos pulgar e índice y acercó su rostro al otro, pasando su lengua por los labios del opuesto para luego separarse. — **Quiero que lo lamas todo, ¿entendido? —** soltó. La sensación de la respiración agitada sobre su miembro caliente era deleitable, no podía esperar a que el mayor lo metiera a su boca.

**— Claro que sí, Neku-sama —** tragó saliva el de cabellera ceniza, nervioso por lo que iba a hacer. Primeramente, se deshizo completamente de los shorts blancos del opuesto y los colocó suavemente en la mesa de café que tenía dentro de su rango, sin la necesidad de quitar su vista o su atención de la entrepierna del pelirrojo. Lo mismo realizó con la camisa blanca que reposaba sobre su cuerpo arrodillado, era algo cara y no tenía ni las ganas de tener que arruinarla de semen.

El olor que Neku desprendía como una unidad era el de el sudor salado, algo que Joshua podía oler perfectamente desde donde se encontraba. Aquel aroma lo volvía loco, y sabía que el sabor de su piel no lo decepcionaría de ninguna forma. Así que con toda la dignidad que le quedaba, llevó la punta del pene del chico de cabellos anaranjados a su boca y la lamió lentamente mientras sujetaba la base con un poco de fuerza. Esta acción hizo que el joven Sakuraba llevara su mano a la cabellera ceniza del otro, entrelazando delicadamente sus dedos delgados con los suaves mechones.

Joshua se asqueó ante el líquido de salado sabor que había sido liberado anteriormente. ¿Sería una mala idea parar ahora? El mayor no lo creía, él necesitaba esto tanto como Neku lo hacía. Continuó lamiendo la cabeza del miembro que se exponía ante él, deshaciéndose sensualmente del semen que rodeaba el área, incluso si no le agradaba la sensación que dejaba en sus papilas gustativas.

Una vez terminó limpiando la punta, su lengua recorrió la longitud del chico, recolectando cualquier gota de semilla que aun manchaba su blanca piel. Mientras jugaba con el miembro del otro, masturbándolo y succionándolo, no le era posible mantener una cara recta.

Tragó saliva, llevándose con ella aquel liquido salado que había recolectado. Y una vez hecho esto, sumergió el pene del opuesto entero en su boca, cerrando sus suaves labios alrededor del miembro. _Fuertemente._ El pelirrojo soltó un jadeo agudo, ajustando su agarre del cabello del otro mientras apretaba de forma brusca uno de los cojines del sillón con su mano izquierda.

El de cabellera ceniza decidió ir por todo, metiendo y sacando el miembro de su apretada boca, mientras saliva goteaba de su mentón, las esquinas de sus ojos amenazando con lagrimear cuando el pene rosaba contra su garganta de forma leve.

**— ¿Es mucho para ti, mascota? —** Preguntó coqueto el joven Sakuraba, limpiando con su mano izquierda las lágrimas de los cristalinos ojos amatista, de forma tanto reconfortante como sensual. Deseaba sentirse mal por hacerlo lagrimear de dicha forma, pero lo estrecha que su cavidad bucal era lo tenía en las nubes. **— Lo suponía —** tiró una risita coqueta, imitando las que Joshua le daba usualmente.

A pesar de la actitud dominante que el pelirrojo llevaba puesta encima, no podía evitar gemir y crisparse bajo el tacto cálido de Joshua de forma adorable. Pero, ¿se le podía culpar?, todo en este instante parecía el producto de un sueño húmedo, no había mejor forma de lidiar con ello que disfrutarlo lo más que pudiese.

Y lo mejor, la boca tan pequeña y cálida de Joshua parecía haber estado hecha a la perfección para el trabajo. Su cabeza subía y bajaba con algo de dificultad, su cabello cenizo cayendo sobre su cara, pero estaba haciendo lo que se le pedía. Su lengua rosada paraba de vez en cuando a molestar aquella área bajo la cabeza que tanto volvía loco al ojizarco.

Cuando se sintió cerca, Sakuraba aumentó la fuerza de su agarre del cabello de Joshua, obligando a que el otro tomara su pene aún más profundo en su garganta. Neku se sentía en las nubes, sintiendo sobre sus muslos un par de lágrimas que probablemente pertenecían al de ojos amatistas gracias a el objeto que amenazaba contra su garganta.

Finalmente eyaculó en su cavidad bucal, Joshua se alejó lentamente del miembro, dándole algo de tiempo de respirar y de intentar tragar el semen. Se ayudó del dorso de su mano para limpiar sus labios de cualquier gota de la semilla. Y aunque le era difícil tomar el líquido, podía admitir que encontraba super excitante estar lleno de la leche caliente de su compañero de cuarto, esto superaba sus más salvajes fantasías sexuales.

**— Bien hecho, Yoshiya —** Suspiró el menor, revolviendo con cariño los cabellos claros. Viendo como el mencionado trabajaba para tratar la carga salada y amarga que se le había depositado en la boca. **— Ahora, por ser tan bueno, necesito que te pongas en cuatro, para mí —** Relamió sus labios y con sus pulgares limpió las bellas lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas rosadas del opuesto, viendo como las piernas gelatinosas del rubio hacían su trabajo para levantarse de su posición arrodillada para llevarlo al sofá donde estaba sentado.

Con un poco de delicadeza, el mayor comenzó a tomar la posición solicitada, con el rostro enterrado en los cojines del sillón y su trasero en el aire, su columna levemente curveada para adaptarse a la pose que había tomado. El ojizarco retiró la bufanda de su cuello y la utilizó para atar las muñecas de Joshua detrás de su espalda, evitando que usase sus manos para cualquier _cosa._

Para la desgracia de Neku, el joven Kiryu aun llevaba puestos sus apretados pantalones grises. Tenía tantas ganas de romper aquella prenda de ropa a la mitad e introducirse en aquel agujero, pero era demasiado. Era necesario prepararse y ser paciente si no quería que Joshua terminase odiándolo o mudándose del apartamento.

Así que, con algo de brusquedad, retiró el trozo de tela grisácea, dejando a la vista un par de pálidas piernas. La mirada color zafiro del pelirrojo se deslizó por toda su pierna. Iniciando por sus suaves suelas de los pies, continuando con sus pantorrillas tonificadas, sus rodillas flexionadas para mantenerse en cuatro, sus delgados muslos ligeramente separados uno del otro, pero después de ahí, su ropa interior se volvió un estorbo, cubriendo la vista más deseada por el de cabellos anaranjados.

Sakuraba acarició con una sonrisa lasciva las lechosas caderas del otro, jugando con el elástico de la prenda intima para luego retirarla de la forma más _sedienta_ que pudo. La vista trasera que obtenía gracias al ángulo que le proporcionaba la postura era lo más precioso que había visto, mucho mejor que el porno del internet.

El ano del de cabellera ceniza era de un precioso color rosado, que resaltaba sobre su extremadamente pálida piel. Sus nalgas eran del tamaño justo, se veían tan suaves y _suculentas_. Incluso tenía una pequeña vista de sus bolas, las cuales tambien estaban tintadas de un tono rosa que estaba volviendo loco al ojizarco.

Lamió sus labios, sintiendo como se endurecía un poco más. Buscó por el mueble a un lado del sillón, donde usualmente guardaban cosas de primer auxilio. Era una pequeña botella, el sonido de su tapa abriéndose fue lo único que Joshua pudo detectar desde donde estaba, su rostro aún sepultado entre los cojines.

Yoshiya se exaltó al escuchar el _clic_ de la botella, conociendo ese sonido, para luego sentir unas manos amasando sus glúteos como si fueran masa. Esto le sacó al mayor un ligero gemido, preparando para que, en cualquier momento, la sustancia que aquel empaque contenía hiciera contacto con su entrada. Y así fue.

**— E-está frio —** Fue lo que finalmente dijo cuando un repentino tacto comenzó a dispersar un tipo de líquido gelatinoso a través de su hoyo. Se sentía algo humillado, enseñando su ano de aquella forma mientras su compañero de cuarto esparcía lubricante por dicho lugar. **— ¡HMMP! —** Soltó en forma de quejido y tensó su cuerpo entero cuando un dedo intruso se deslizó dentro de él. No dolía por el momento, pero sabía que si no se relajaba el segundo dedo sería un infierno entero.

**— Estas apretado, Yoshiya —** Dijo el pelirrojo de forma sensual, lamiendo sus labios al sentir las paredes estrechas del otro sobre su dedo **— Virgen, ¿no es así? No te preocupes, perra, me encargare de estirarte lo suficiente —** Neku no comprendió sinceramente la necesidad de esas palabras, por que digamos que él, tambien era virgen. Pero ¿realmente importaba? No consideraba que lo hiciera en estos instantes, así que continuó insertando un segundo dedo, sintiendo el cuerpo del otro temblar ante su tacto mientras simulaba el movimiento de tijeras.

**— ¡N-Neku! —** dejaba salir frecuentemente de su boca el rubio, específicamente cuando el mencionado tocaba algún espacio sensible o enroscaba sus dedos para alcanzar mejores lugares. Por ahora el de ojos amatista se encontraba babeando los cojines que sostenía, esperando al siguiente gran movimiento del joven Sakuraba.

El cual, no llegó muy tarde. Minutos después, otro dedo se le unió al par que ya descubría sus interiores, algo que hizo que Kiryu soltará un grito cortado de leve dolor, que conforme los segundos pasaron, se volvió uno de placer.

**— ¡N-Nek- _uuuuh_!¡ _Mmm_! — **Gimió placenteramente mientras que el pelirrojo sacaba e introducía sus dedos rápidamente, imitando embestidas y cambiando el ángulo de dichos movimientos, buscando dentro de Yoshiya, quien ya era un desastre de gemidos y jadeos. **— ¡Q-quiero… _ah..._ qué… m-!¡ _HMM_!¡ _S-S_ Í! — **A este punto, las caderas del de cabellos cenizos buscaba desesperadamente el tacto de los dígitos de Neku, pero a la mitad del enunciado de dicho chico, el ojizarco fue capaz de encontrar aquel _punto dulce_ dentro del otro, causándole espasmos de placer al mayor, quien comenzó a balancear aún más sus caderas sobre la mano del opuesto para aumentar el tacto.

**— ¿Quieres qué? —** Despues de la pregunta, los dedos delgados del de cabellos anaranjados pararon en brusco. Un pequeño llanto de parte del rubio fue audible, aun moviendo sus caderas para intentar profundizar el contacto y reiniciar el movimiento. Pero sabía que no iba a funcionar, que todos esos intentos eran en vano. Él sabía que tenía que rogarle y ganárselo, el ser follado salvajemente era más un premio que un castigo, pero Joshua no se quejaba, después de todo.

**— A-a ti, N-Neku-sama —** Suspiró el joven Kiryu, sintiendo su miembro goteando de pre-semen, deseando ser tomado por detrás lo más rápido posible. Su erección comenzaba a doler, pero no era capaz de hacer nada, sus manos seguían atadas a su espalda y la necesidad de masturbarse se volvía cada vez más agresiva.

**— ¿Qué quieres de mí?~ —** Susurró sensualmente el pelirrojo, recorriendo la lisa espalda del opuesto con la yema de su dedo índice, causándole al otro un escalofrío que recorrió cada centímetro de su ser.

**— Q-qué me… folles, N-Neku… —** Susurró con pena, el sonido saliendo de su boca como un hilo de voz que quedó atrapado en los cojines del sillón. Incluso ya comenzaba a extrañar el deleitable rose de los dígitos contra sus paredes. Neku fue perfectamente capaz de escuchar aquella suplica, pero solamente tiró una sonrisa lasciva que el otro no pudo ver.

**— ¿Perdón, Perra? No te escucho~ —** Canturreó el ojizarco, posicionándose tras de él, acariciando sus caderas y sus glúteos, su miembro tan peligrosamente cerca del ano rosado que el de ojos amatista podía ya sentir lo deleitable de la penetración que todavía no recibía.

Sakuraba tomó entre sus delgadas manos el pene de su compañero de cuarto, dándole un apretón inofensivo. Esta acción sacó un gemido ahogado de su boca, estaba deseando esto con toda su alma y el estímulo solamente logró sacarle las suplicas de la boca.

**— ¡F-FOLLAME!¡P-por… favor, _N-NEKUUUUU_! — **volteó levemente su rostro, dejando de mirar al sillón para voltear hacia el lado, dejándole ver al pelirrojo las lágrimas de deseo del rubio. Su rostro pálido estaba sonrojado, sus orbes cristalinos soltaban saladas gotas, su lengua salía de su boca, su cara era la de la lujuria propia.

**— Como tú lo digas, mi perra desesperada—** El ojizarco relamió sus labios con gran deseo, enterrando sus uñas en la suave piel de las caderas del otro para tener un buen agarre. Su siguiente movimiento fue introducir la cabeza dentro de aquel musculo, haciendo que Joshua soltara un suave quejido, tratando de acostumbrarse a la sensación de ser estirado un poco más.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para familiarizarse, pues en el siguiente segundo Neku azotó su cuerpo entero contra las caderas del mayor, entrando de golpe en el rubio. Esto hizo que el de ojos amatista se exaltara y la habitación se envolviera en un fuerte gemido que probablemente pudieron escuchar los vecinos del piso de arriba. El menor sacó su miembro completamente y lo azotó con brusquedad hasta el fondo una y otra vez, produciendo embestidas tan agresivas que el otro no sería capaz de caminar los siguientes días, idea que a ambos les encantaba.

**— Mmm, mucho más ajustado que de lo pensé~ —** Canturreó Neku, deleitándose con lo apretado que era por dentro, tanto que era casi irreal. **— Pero no debes olvidar que aún tengo que castigarte, mi mascota —** dijo, agarrando como pudo el pene del otro y masturbándolo en la forma más _deliciosa_ en la que Joshua había sido tocado. Por ahora, lo que menos le interesaba al de cabellos cenizos era saber cuál sería su castigo.

El joven Kiryu se sentía tan abatido por todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Las estocadas dolían de lo peor, como si lo estuvieran partiendo a la mitad y estaba seguro de que a este punto debía haber sangrado de menos un poco, pero la forma en la que el otro tocaba su miembro con sus callosas manos era el cielo y más. Aquel tacto calmaba levemente el dolor que sentía su ano siendo atacado por aquel sensual pene. Y ese era solo el aspecto físico.

Por el otro lado, aunque no lo admitía, había comenzado a sentir cierta atracción hacía el chico de forma bastante reciente. Al principio, se convenció de que era otro de su deseo sexual carente de amor, pero el paso de tiempo no le hacía justicia a su hipótesis. Estar haciendo esto, en este instante, lo ponía tan feliz que resistiría este dolor solamente por el de cabellos anaranjados.

Conforme algunos momentos pasaron, el dolor tan agudo que el mayor sentía comenzó a disminuir mientras otra sensación lentamente comenzaba a llenar sus interiores. Su caliente cuerpo básicamente le pedía que lo embistieran salvajemente, que se lo cogieran tan fuerte que perdiera la conciencia y perdiera hasta la habilidad de hablar.

Como si Neku fuera capaza de leer su mente, comenzó a moverse de forma aún más errática, golpeando distintos puntos dentro de Joshua como si encontrar aquel punto dulce fuese un juego, y lo peor, el cuerpo del mayor estaba felizmente aceptando el caliente miembro que le ofrecían de la forma más hambrienta posible justamente después de que dejó de sentir el dolor.

Yoshiya Kiryu, el chico vanidoso que todos envidiaban por sus cualidades, tanto hombres como mujeres. Desde su sedoso cabello, sus brillantes ojos, su figura esbelta, sus facciones tan delicadas que parecían haber sido esculpidas por los mismos ángeles, hasta su interesante personalidad, su angelical voz, su gran intelecto, su buen gusto para la ropa y su forma remilgada de tomar las cosas. Él era el chico que todos querían ser, el que todas las chicas deseaban, el que era invitado a todas las fiestas y eventos a pesar de no conocer al anfitrión. Y de todas las personas en su universidad, estaba teniendo sexo con él.

Neku Sakuraba, básicamente la persona menos memorable de todo Japón. Aburrido, antisocial, crítico e incluso verbalmente agresivo de vez en cuando. No era tomado en cuenta en absolutamente nada a menos que tuviese relación directa con su grupo pequeño de amigos. Tener a Joshua debajo suyo y rogándole que lo penetrara de forma salvaje era una de las mejores cosas que le había ocurrido en la vida.

* * *

El cuarto no tardo en llenarse de una particular esencia a sexo y sudor, dicho aroma acompañado de la hermosa melodía de jadeos y gemidos de ambos chicos. El ambiente era algo denso, gracias a la humedad que lograba sobrepasar el frío clima de Tokio.

**— N-NEKU-SAMA!!¡AH! P-POR FAVOR… D-DEJAME…~ —** gimió berrinchudamente el de cabellos cenizos, queriendo siempre que se cumplieran sus berrinches de chico bonito antes de que los de los demás. Era típico de él. Se sentía tan cerca, como si estuviera casi tocando la suavidad de las nubes, el brillo de las estrellas nocturnas, los primeros copos de una nevada.

**— No, perra —** soltó el ojizarco, el movimiento de sus manos sobre el miembro del otro se volvía dolorosamente lento, hasta el punto en el que paró de masturbarlo y simplemente lo escuchó quejarse con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. **— Tienes que ganártelo —** soltó una vez más, el vaivén de sus caderas contra el cuerpo del otro tan errático que Yoshiya se sentía desfallecer.

Al menos, hasta que el joven Sakuraba decidió enroscar sus dedos alrededor de la base de la erección del muchacho que se encontraba debajo de él. _Horriblemente fuerte_. Joshua no iba a poder eyacular de esta forma, sintiendo como estaba tan cerca, pero siendo tan incapaz de hacerlo.

**— ¡P-pero…!¡N-Neku-sama! —** Tiró otro pequeño berrinche, queriendo sentir la deliciosa liberación del orgasmo. La idea de ser negado el orgasmo era algo tanto excitante como vergonzoso, pero si ese era el castigo que le tocaba por provocar al otro en primer lugar, pues era lo que debería aguantar, era justo y necesario.

**— Nada de** **‘peros’,** **si no quieres que te castigue más —** expresó un poco divertido, queriendo reír a la vista de su compañero de cuarto debajo de él, suplicándole que lo dejase eyacular mientras lo penetraba bruscamente. Como podían cambiar los papeles.

**— N-no… —** Suspiró apenado, siendo azotado aún más contra el sillón mientras los movimientos se volvían mucho más bruscos, llegando a lugares a los que el miembro del joven Sakuraba no había llegado antes.

Joshua sintió lágrimas y saliva literales de placer deslizándose por su rostro, humedeciendo levemente la tela suave del sofá en el que se lo estaban follando.

Y eso no mejoró el momento en el que el ojizarco encontró aquel punto dulce dentro del de ojos amatista como lo había hecho anteriormente con sus dedos. Como era de esperarse, el mayor soltó un suspiro la primera vez que golpeó ese punto exacto.

Pero el pelirrojo no estaba satisfecho con eso, así que comenzó a embestir el sitio como si no hubiera un mañana, sus uñas rompiendo ligeramente la piel blanca de las caderas del rubio, cálida sangre brotando de las heridas y concentrándose en pequeñas perlitas sobre las mínimas rupturas. El de cabellos cenizos automáticamente ahogó un gemido que resaltó sobre los demás, cerrando sus ojos como si su mera existencia dependiese de ello, buscando una forma de resistir todo el estímulo que estaba recibiendo sin correrse mientras sentía que todos sus sentidos se le resbalaban de las manos.

Para ser la primera vez de ambos, se estaban tomando esto bastante de forma apresurada. Si era usual para alguien quejarse y querer ir lento en su primer encuentro sexual, entonces no había nada de usual en lo que ocurría actualmente. Los dos chicos estaban hambrientos por el cuerpo del otro, sedientos por lujuria y por placer cegador.

El pelirrojo estaba disfrutando esto como nunca lo había hecho. A pesar de que todas sus fantasías giraban alrededor de su atracción por Shiki, esto no estaba mal. Incluso podía decirse a sí mismo que el problema con Shiki y Eri no le parecía tan grande ahora, estaba feliz por las chicas, pues siempre se tenían la una a la otra, mucho antes de que él la conociese.

Cada estocada que daba dentro de los interiores del mayor era un pensamiento más sobre su compañero que lo confundía. Esto era nuevo, pero no le desagradaba, definitivamente se veía haciendo esto con Joshua de nuevo en el futuro. Llevaban un par de años viviendo juntos y no se llevaron bien los primeros meses, pero se sentía bastante estúpido por no haber hecho esto mucho antes, pudo haberse ahorrado algo de tiempo y calentura de esa forma.

De hecho, aquellos recuerdos de los semestres anteriores lo hacían sentir de… cierta forma. Sin embargo, no estaba exactamente seguro de lo que era, juraba que tenía la palabra para describirlo justo en la punta de su lengua. ¿Atracción? No. No había forma que lo que sentía fuera más que una rivalidad tonta, ¿o la había?, el pensamiento lo hacía suspirar.

Al diablo eso. Al diablo volverse gay. Lo apretado que el de cabellera ceniza se sentía alrededor de su caliente miembro era mucho mejor que el paraíso, el movimiento de sus caderas era solamente descriptible como hipnotizante. La lujuria que inundaba su cuerpo era como ninguna otra que haya experimentado antes, hacía que el concepto que tenía de cordura se fuera por la ventana.

Para el rubio lo bien que esto se sentía debía al menos ser ilegal en algún lugar. Ni si quiera sus propios dedos hubieran sido capaces de simular tan placenteros movimientos dentro suyo, aunque fuera en sus más salvajes sueños. Esto era incluso mejor que una fantasía, era todo un sueño vuelto realidad.

**— ¡M-MÁS!~ ¡MMM! ¡¡N-Neku-SAMA!! Ah, MÁÁÁS~—** Gemía a duras, abalanzado sus caderas con el cuerpo del otro joven como toda una desesperada, deleitándose por la sonora sinfonía de sus cuerpos chocando a un ritmo acelerado y agarrando los cojines del mueble en el que se encontraban con toda la fuerza que le quedaba en las manos.

No fue mucho tiempo el que pasó de tan bruscas embestidas para que el mayor sintiera sus rodillas progresivamente perdiendo estabilidad, algo que consideró normal puesto a la situación que estaba tomando lugar. Cada estocada empujaba levemente su rostro más hacia el sillón acolchonado, su cordura hacia la locura, su mente hacia la inconciencia total.

**— Mmm, parece que mi pequeño _Yoshiya_ disfruta de su castigo — **Jadeó el menor, crispando inmediatamente la piel del chico de cabellos cenizos con su tono de voz. **— Sigue disfrutando mientras puedas~ —** Al decir esto, la velocidad aumentó exponencialmente, mucho más rápido de lo que el rubio creía humanamente posible. La constante fricción a sus zonas erógenas que se provocaba por sus movimientos era simplemente placentera.

Y después de sus piernas sufriendo de severa temblorina, fue su garganta la que siguió de rendirse, cansada de dichos gemidos tan fuertes que estuvo soltando libremente por un poco más de una hora. Estaba tan gastado de abusar sus cuerdas vocales de esta forma, que hubo un momento en el que ellas mismas se rindieron, dejando al joven Yoshiya haciendo solamente sonidos extraños que asemejaban gemidos y gritillos ahogados.

Se sentía derrotado, en el mejor aspecto de la palabra. Su ano se sentía completamente destrozado por lo brusco que lo penetraban, su vista tan nublada por lágrimas de placer que hubiese considerado imposibles si no fuera por el hecho de que las tenía agrupadas en las esquinas de sus ojos amatista, su cuerpo tan caliente que sentía ser cocinado vivo debido a su alta temperatura.

Era un completo desastre y el hecho de que no le importase le hubiese preocupado en cualquier otra situación, pero no lo hacía. No ahora. No cuando lo tenían estrellado contra el sofá y le estaban dando tan duro por atrás que estaba seguro de que no caminaría normalmente por unos cuantos días.

Ya no era capaz ni de hablar, ni siquiera mantenerse en su posición. Se desplomó sobre el sillón en el que se encontraban, confundiendo un poco al de ojos azules, quien definitivamente no se esperaba haber gastado a Yoshiya de forma tan rápida. Ya que lo pensaba, llevaban ya bastante tiempo así, tal vez un cambio de posición le haría bien.

Y así fue como el pelirrojo salió de los interiores del mayor, algo que sacó un quejido ahogado del opuesto, debido al repentino vacío que sintió en sus entrañas. Neku lo tomó de los hombros y lo volteó, dejando que su blanquecina espalda reposara sobre el sofá, para luego posicionarse entre sus piernas que se encontraban temblando como gelatina, dejándolas reposar sobre los hombros del de cabellos anaranjados. Y volver a embestir, instantáneamente golpeando el punto dulce del de ojos morados.

El rubio se sentía tan ligero, tan relajado, tan satisfecho. Sentía derretirse entre los dedos del ojizarco. Su mente estaba en blanco y en lo único que podía concentrarse era en la deleitable sensación de la fricción entre sus cuerpos. Ni los bruscos movimientos del sillón, ni el aire que le faltaba en los pulmones, nada podía sacarlo de su pequeña nube de satisfacción que comenzaba a crecer a su alrededor.

Y las cosas solo se pusieron mejor cuando el de cabellos anaranjados agachó su cuerpo para lamer lentamente sus pezones rozados. Su lengua danzaba de forma sutil con la protuberancia izquierda ya erecta, masajeando la otra con una de sus manos, todo sin dejar de embestir sin piedad al de cabellos cenizos.

Los movimientos ligeros de su lengua se volvieron más erráticos con el tiempo, comenzando a mordisquear con algo de fuerza a la abusada piel. Al mismo tiempo, las estocadas comenzaban a tomar un ritmo irregular. Aunque el menor quisiese seguir con su cadencia al embestir, su cuerpo se encontraba algo exhausto, sin querer admitirlo, él tambien estaba peligrosamente cerca de su límite.

Pero como era de esperarse, hubo un punto en el que Neku ya no podía más con esto. Unas estocadas más fueron suficientes para que llegara a su punto límite. Acompañado de un sensual ruidoso gemido, el chico de ojos azules finalmente soltó su semilla, llenando las paredes del opuesto de su semen cálido.

El joven Kiryu sintió aquel líquido pegajoso comenzar a llenarlo de la forma más deliciosa en la que alguna vez pudo haber imaginado, solamente un poco aturdido por el deleitable gemido del muchacho dominante. Se sentía en el paraíso en estos momentos, sumando el leve dolor en el que su cuerpo se encontraba gracias a la sensibilidad que la negación del orgasmo le causaba.

Su cuerpo estaba temblando, desesperado por correrse. Algo de lo cual el opuesto pareció darse cuenta bastante rápido por lo apretados que se sentían sus interiores alrededor de su pene satisfecho. Neku sacudió el pensamiento de dejar al rubio sufrir un poco más, el chico ya había sufrido demasiado y no había una vista más sensual que verlo al punto de la inconsciencia por lo brusco que había sido.

Ser negado la eyaculación era la sensación de estar al borde de un precipicio, tan cerca de caer y alguien solamente evitando que desfallecieras directo a tu destino. Estaba tan urgido de sexo que le dolía no poder ser penetrado aún más profundamente.

**— Creo que aprendiste tu lección —** Con un solo movimiento, pegó ambos de sus pechos, sintiendo el latido pronunciado del corazón de su compañero de cuarto. Esto con el fin de poder estar más cerca de su rostro y de sus oídos **— _Córrete para mí, mi Yoshiya~_ — **Suspiro en su oído, con un tono tan tranquilo y áspero de todos los gemidos que había soltado, estremeciendo el cuerpo entero del mencionado. Se separó de su cuerpo, saliendo finalmente de su ano, viendo como algo de su semen hacía su camino hacia el exterior del cuerpo pálido del otro.

Como último movimiento, el ojizarco volvió nuevamente a masturbar al otro rápidamente para estimularlo a correrse, incluso si no era exactamente necesario, pues el joven de ojos amatista ya estaba al borde del orgasmo.

**— _¡¡N-NEKU-SAMA… AGH!!¡HMM!_ — **Fue absolutamente lo único que el chico de cabellos cenizos pudo soltar antes de correrse sobre todo el lugar. Ligas de grueso semen mancharon su pálido pecho y abdomen, su filoso mentón, las callosas manos de Neku e incluso un poco de los cojines que adornaban su sillón minimalista.

El desastre que la mezcla de sus jugos había creado definitivamente iba a ser difícil de limpiar de la tela aterciopelada del sofá, pero por ahora, no podía importarle menos a ninguno de los dos.

El joven Kiryu debía admitir que esa había sido la eyaculación más suculenta y celestial que había experimentado en su vida en la cual solo su tacto existía. Estaba avergonzado en el interior por dejar a su compañero de cuarto verlo de dicha forma, pero la dulce liberación del orgasmo no podía haberlo dejado más ciego. De todas formas, el pelirrojo disfrutaba de ver el agotado rostro del mayor, lengua afuera, salivando, lagrimeando y todo lo que se incluía.

Una sonrisa cálida se formó en el rostro de Neku, su compañero se veía exhausto y tan etéreo. Desesperado en busca de aire como si le hubieran privado de respirar por largos momentos. Viendo como el rubio parecía estar casi desfallecido, fue por unas cobijas para cubrirlo y así que pudiese dormir en el sofá sin tener que levantarse con su cuerpo tan gastado.

Cubrió su pálido cuerpo desnudo y desató sus manos, dejando sobre el suelo la bufanda que las mantenía juntas, y, al darse la vuelta para irse a su habitación, sintió una mano enroscarse sutilmente alrededor de su muñeca, el tacto siendo sumamente delicado. Su reacción natural fue voltear a ver al otro joven, topándose con su rostro.

Joshua. Su cara expresaba algo de tristeza, pero talvez era cansancio. Sus ojos estaban rojitos del sueño, las lágrimas del sexo y de sus recientes pensamientos. Pero su boca solo pudo curvearse en una tierna sonrisa, algo que Neku imitó inmediatamente.

**— N-Neku… C-Creo… que me… gustas… —** Dijo exhausto, deslizándose a un sueño profundo, dejándose rodear por un par de brazos que lo abrazaron fuerte, atrayendo ambos de sus cuerpos muy cerca, como si su vida dependiese de eso. El joven Sakuraba estaba algo conmovido, así que tomó lugar junto a Yoshiya en el sillón y se preparó para caer en los efectos del sueño.

**— Tambien creo que me gustas, Joshua —** Susurró para sí mismo, cerrando delicadamente los ojos y esperando que el otro no lo escuchara.

_pero lo hizo._

**Author's Note:**

> También es mi primera vez escribiendo algo en AO3!  
> Usualmente escribía en Wattpad, ahí me encuentran como  
> @Undertaletrash045 y @Bootyliciousrohan69
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado este One-shot uwu  
> (tengo en mente un fic largo, pero sé que no voy a terminarlo qwq).


End file.
